The game
by Justme210
Summary: "Fuck ... Kurosaki, Where the Hell are you looking?" A man with red hair and tattoos asked while his eyebrows were raised frustrated by his teammate's behavior. Ichigo turned quickly his gaze toward him, annoyed that he distracted him from his thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**...o(1)o...**

"Fuck ... Kurosaki, Where the Hell are you looking?" A man with red hair and tattoos asked while his eyebrows were raised frustrated by his teammate's behavior. Ichigo turned quickly his gaze toward him, annoyed that he distracted him from his thoughts.

"It's not my fault that you were not able to catch a ball. If you keep looking at me in that way you will want the next ball to hit to your face. "The orange haired boy said with a grin. Renji got angry, he clinched his fist and he pointed it in the direction of his friend. But Ichigo easily dodged the blow.

"Tsh ... Renji, it seems that the time spent with Rukia it does nothing good to you. If you will continue with these strikes you will not be able to even touch me. "

"Shut up, Kurosaki. Just because you have a bad day does not mean you have to fuck my brain. Damn it and I told you to not talk like this about Rukia. "The red haired man said launching a series of other strikes. Ichigo blocked them all and he was preparing to launch a counterattack when a tall dark-haired man made his appearance.

His hands caught the two men's wrists before they could reach their target. Gray's eyes were trained on them and the both could read the disappointment behind them, and a trace of anxiety. When he saw that the boys were calmed he released their wrists then he relaxed his position.

"What has happened this time, guys? I told you to stop going to fight with each other and to use your energy on the football field. Soon the championship is about to start and I want you want to use your potential to the fullest. "Seeing that his words had almost the desired effect on the two he decided to finish his lecture. "That was all. Now turn to the field and give all your best. Less you Kurosaki, I have something to discuss with you. "

The rest of the team slowly disappeared on their position and Ichigo gave Renji an elbow in his abdomen when he heard him making malicious comments about his hair. It's not his fault that his hair's color is unusual, and Renji is not right person to comment on this.

The man sighed when he realized that the relationship between Ichigo and Renji has not improved. Perhaps it was all Rukia's fault, but the coach was not yet ready for such a discussion.

Ichigo looked up when he heard the coach's voice.

"Kurosaki it looks like your grades have dropped more than usual, your situation is so serious that you could not pass the year. Your teachers told me that you were asked to revisit them, but you have not given at all effort. "Seeing that Ichigo's gaze became increasingly lost, he decided to end his coach-player monologue. "Kurosaki, here's the deal. I am not pleased to say that, but if till the end of the mouth you will fail to revise your marks you will be kicked out of the team. "Ichigo's brown eyes begin to burn on hearing his words.

"Sora, You cannot be serious. Do not tell me you're going to listen to those idiots. "

Sora scratched his neck in an attempt to reduce his stress.

"Ichigo, I really do not what to do this. I tried to talk to them, to make them understand, but that was it. This is the last time what they can give to you. "Ichigo clinched his teeth. "Ichigo, I really do not want to do that. You're the best player in the team and your loss will produce serious damage to us. I can at most to help you find a tutor, but that's it, my hands are tied. "

"No thanks. If I spend another hour with Ishida, listening his shits I cannot guarantee that I will not hit this idiot's face. Thanks for everything you did for me, Sora. It was nice while it lasted, but I think I have to get back in the band again. "Ichigo prepared himself to leave, but he stopped when he heard the words of his coach.

"I was not going to propose Ishida to you. Plus he made clear that he has no plan to help you with any kind of ... uh ... problems. "Ichigo grinned when he remembered Ishida's face when he hang him in the pillar in the front of the university. It was not his fault, he did this because the geek annoyed him so much that he should be really grateful that only his clothes were the only things that have suffered from this accident. "The person I want to meditate you is a little different than ordinary people." The orange haired boy raised his eyebrows, suddenly becoming interested of who may be the person about who Sora finds it difficult to speak. After a pause of several seconds Sora disclosed the person's identity. "It's my sister."

"Your sister?" The boy asked surprised. "I did not know you have a sister." Ichigo was trying to focus to see if he remembered it he ever saw her, but nothing. Anyway his memory was never something on what he could rely.

"Well I cannot blame you for it. She's much younger than me. She was present at some of our games, but only that. " Hearing his explanation Ichigo has remembered about his sisters and he understood why Sora was not eager to let the team to know her identity. But that made him to wonder why did he choose to talk about her with him. Definitely something was escaping, but he was not sure what that could me.

Sora coughed to attract Ichigo's attention when he realized that he was lost in his own thoughts.

"She will be here once the training is over. She may be sometimes dreamy, or even quite clumsy, but in spite of those she is a wonderful person. "Sora's eyes were lighting thing that Ichigo has not noticed about him before. It seems that his sister was a really important person for him, so he should better give his best.

"Well, I thing at least I can try." Ichigo replied, making the coach to focus again on him.

"Kurosaki, I'm counting on you. I hope that you will not screw up this time as well. The team needs you so I would advise you do your best. " Sora smiled friendly then he beat him on the shoulder. Ichigo was not sure how to respond to his friendly gesture. They were never too close, though the boy respected him for his achievements. A chill included Ichigo's body when the coach clashed his hand on his shoulder. His face became dark bright and his voice became thicker. "I hope there's no need to say that if I try to do something to my little sister the leaving from the team will be the last of your worries, no, Ichigo?" The boy was not sure whether to be horrified or be impressed that the coach has an evil part. Up until a few seconds ago he could swear that this man does not have even a bad bone in his body, but it seems like you can never be sure. When his hand exercised more power over Ichigo's body, the boy decided to shake his head, not sure why coach would need his confirm. Seeing that the boy understood his words Sora freed him then he invited him to continue his training.

 **... o(2)o ...**

The end of the training finally came after several hours of running, assists and practice. All were grateful because they have never remembered Sora to be so demanding in terms of ordinary preparations.

After 15 minutes of shower Ichigo finally felt less tense and he prepared to change his clothes. Somehow he thought that today Sora's attention was always on him and maybe it was just in his mind, but he thought the man trained him a little harder than the others.

But perhaps this should be the last to care at the moment. Now he had to behave as civilized as he can be, not frighten. It's been a while since he tried to act normally around someone and not like a big idiot, maybe with some luck he will be able to pass over today.

He had never thought that the team means so much to him till Sora spoke of the possibility to not be a part of it. Perhaps because of this he dealt the courses with such frivolity and perhaps he behaved this way **because** he did not think he has something to lose.

The truth was that he did not want to return to the band. He never liked the things that he did. But somehow he does not regret that he was a part of the band, because of it he could go further, to overcome the death of his mother. It gave him a purpose, even if it was a destructive one.

Maybe if it had never been a part of it he would not be here. Ichigo sighed remembering that now is not the time to remember how destroyed his life is, because he must do something to fix it.

He closed locker door slamming it, then he went to search his tutor.

 **... ( ) ...**

Orihime was some time off and she was comfortable sitting on a bench near the football field. She was looking at the field, the place where her brother taught her how to play football. Of course it was a bad game for a lady, but it was his favorite and they spent numerous hours playing together.

But now everything is different. Sora is concerned about his team and he has little time to spend in her company. Sora never involved her in his work. She was very surprised when he asked her for help for one of his team members.

Her belly was heated and millions of butterflies began to tickle her when she realized that she can be helpful. Her gaze left the land, and it focused on her watch. It's been over half an hour after the end of training, but it seems that nobody came here looking for her. Maybe she did not understand well the meeting point?

It was true that the little green man was distracted her attention on the apple pie with wasabi which was waiting for her in the oven, but only that. She moistened her lips and she decided that it would be good to look around. Maybe, maybe she can find him.

 **... ( ) ...**

Ichigo started to run like a crazy man while he was swearing. He had not realize how late it was and, in addition to this, he had not never asked Sora how she looked like or about the meeting point. So the only thing that was left to do was to run through the campus and to hope that he will be able to find her.

 **... ( ) ...**

Orihime was walking slowly admiring the surroundings. Over a year, she will probably attend to this university and this simple fact always brings her smile on her face. She has the opportunity to see Sora more often and who knows maybe she will be able to help him.

Her eyes were moving from one individual to another trying to find him, but all seem pointless. Orihime raised her eyebrows then she closed her eyes trying to remember the description made by her brother. Everything seems so foggy and the adolescence sighed, realizing that she should probably asked for more explanations.

Her body lost its balance and she became conscious of this when she felt her body slammed to the asphalt. It was a very strong blow, strong enough to make to lose her conscience for a few moments. When she opened her eyes she winced at the sight of the young man in front of her.

 **... ( ) ...**

Ichigo tried to stay calm, but it seemed impossible. Probably Sora's sister is already gone, and now he needed to be concerned about the teenager what he hit by mistake. Could his day be even better?

He was scratching his neck and nervous and with his other hand helped her to raise herself up. His focus moved on her when he heard her giggling. Or maybe all was in his mind? It was so frail that it would be impossible to realize. Her gaze was warm, innocent and it did not seem to be at all upset about what had just happened. Her lips began to move, forming words, but he was unable to understand. The girl giggled again then she repeated the previous words.

"Are you, Kurosaki-kun?" Her voice was gentle, calm, slightly playful, perfectly reflecting her appearance. The boy needed a few seconds to process the information before he nodded. Fortunately it seems that the girl was absorbed in her thoughts and apparently she did not notice that. "My name is Inoue, Inoue Orihime. And starting today I will be your tutor. It's nice to meet you. "Her cheeks took a reddish tint when she introduced herself, probably because she felt uncomfortable around him. And who would not feel? She did not know him and he has already made her wait for him, besides he hit her and he almost managed to hospitalize her. It seems that he already managed to behave like an idiot before lessons could begin. Ichigo closed his eyes remembering that he's a lost cause, so he should try to not do silly things from now on. Perhaps he has to thank God because the girl is so patient and she still did not mention anything about how stupid he can be. Ichigo sighed then he moved his hand through his hair trying to make a normal introduction.

"Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo. "

 **... ( ) ...**

Orihime was humming happily while she was heading to her favorite Coffee shop. Ichigo was following her a few steps back to not make her feel uncomfortable. The adolescence turned head back occasionally to ensure herself that he didn't get lost.

But that was just an excuse. The real reason was that she wanted to admire him from time to time. She has never met a person that has the hair lighter than hers and in addition to this he have cute scowl.

He walked with his hands in his pocket and occasionally he looked at her to ensure himself that he never lost sight of her. Orihime turned her head away in case their gazes crossed. Since they introduced themselves to the other they had hardly exchanged a few words, which made Orihime to not insist on, at least until they can be in a more secluded space.

A wide smile was imprinted on her face when she arrived at the much desired place. The teenager was stopped and she waited for him. Ichigo did not seem at all impressed by her choice. It was a small local, quite close to her home, where she and her brother spend their time together whenever they have the opportunity. Usually she would have ordered a hot chocolate and he would order a coffee with milk. Then they would have spent their time talking about sweet nothings.

The waitresses greeted Orihime with a smile and they gave glances of admiration to her partner. Orihime tried hard not to blush when a woman with orange hair like hers was bent and she whispered something in her ear.

The teenager managed only to whisper her name, and the woman left with a satisfied smile on her lips.

 **... ( ) ...**

Ichigo did not know what to do. It seems he can behave just like an idiot. He answered short at her questions and he killed any attempt of hers to make a conversation. He could not respond in a more optimistic tone when he saw the building and he was surprised by the familiarity with which they were greeted.

Some waitresses addressed him indecency gazes which managed him to get angry and he failed any attempt to remain calm. However he was somewhat curious what the waitress with huge breasts could tell to Orihime to make her blush so hard.

But perhaps it will be a question that he will keep it for later. A small smile formed on his face when he saw how Orihime was looking trying to decide what to choose. She was biting her lower lip repeatedly while he was curling her hair with the spoon tail. Ichigo wondered how he can find such a weird behavior so cute.

He startled short when the menu hit loud the surface of the table and Orihime started to applaud happy. Ichigo began to doubt the girl's ability to be able to get him to learn something and he also seems to understand why Sora described her in that way.

The big breasted waitress came back and she noted the adolescence's order on a notebook. Ichigo tried not to look horrified when he heard the strange combination which she demanded. He never thought he would hear someone ask for a hot chocolate with red bean paste, cream, wasabi and marshmallows. At least this combination is edible?

He closed his eyes again trying to take off from the mind the monstrosity what he had just heard after what he said his order. The woman looked somewhat disappointed and she made a sound of gruffness. She did not say anything when she heard Orihime's order but when she heard that he was a simple coffee she was miffed. Surely this is not his best day.

His scowl was stressed, thinking that now Ishida's lessons do not seem as stupid as ever. Maybe has he a chance to go back? Any possibility disappeared when he saw that the teen was placing on the table a pile of books.

Her eyes brightened and she became even happier. She opened a book that Ichigo has somehow supposed to be mathematics. When he looked up at her Orihime was wearing a pair of cute glasses and she had a ruler directed on him.

Her lips began to move pronouncing unfamiliar words, but in spite of he tried to listen to her every word. Maybe this will give him more troubles than he could imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

...o( 3 )o...

* * *

After 3 hours Ichigo's study ended. The fatigue swept over his body a long time ago. Although he tried to hide it, the silvery eyes of the girl were able to penetrate under his mask discovering his true condition.

He was not used to focus so much and adding this to the exhausting training to which he has been subjected his fatigue was more than justified. His eyes followed lazy her movements.

Contrary to his expectations the hours spent with her did not go so bad. His mind has processed the information easily by relating them to some of her memories, more or less real. While her stuff was disappearing increasingly faster from the table surface, Ichigo could not notice that a rebellious strand slipped over her face and it prevented her to continue her work.

A grin was imprinted on the boy's face when he saw how she was trying to arrange her hair as it had been originally, but she simply failed each time. With a small sigh she conceded, but the smile on her lips returned when she thought how funny she may look like.

Orihime somehow reminded Ichigo of Yuzu, or at least a version of hers with different tastes, even clumsy. Perhaps that was the reason why his hand was twisted around her waist when she was about to crash into the floor.

It seems that her tiny hands were not able to sustain so much weight. The thing made Ichigo to startle when he thought how she managed to carry a box so heavy. But his thoughts were simply dispersed when he heard her voice.

* * *

... ( ) ...

* * *

"I'm fine now ... Kurosaki-kun" she said trying to keep her tone normal, despite her condition. Her heart was beating so hard that she was sure that he can hear its beats. Her breathing was so fast, as if she ran as hard as her legs would be allowed to her, because she was about to delay again.

Her cheeks were so red that they were probably burning her skin and she did not know what to do besides the fact to hide her face when his gaze what had been lost a few seconds ago was carefully analyzing her body.

The girl expired relieved when his hand was no longer around her, which allowed her to return slowly to her normal self. But that was just for just a few seconds, because he simply took her by surprise when his hand was stuck to her forehead.

His eyes were fixed upon hers, as if he was trying to unravel the mystery of the light what she was emanating. His eyes were burning so hard that they could overshadow even the sunshine. The girl felt captivated by his determination, which made her to forget how to breathe.

Fortunately Ichigo was withdrawn on time, disrupting the fresh connection what formed between them. Orihime remained motionless a few moments, still caught up in the magic of the moment then she shook her head taking a breath well deserved.

Now she has become aware that the people from the cafe disappeared, only the presence of the two waitresses prevented them to be alone.

The girl blushed immediately when she felt their eyes aimed specifically at them. She would have wanted in that moment that the green little man to be begin his plan to conquer the world and to kidnap her in an attempt to determine the mystery of the human race.

But then she shook her head, remembering the diabolical plans of the little man. 'No. Now it's not the time for that. I must concentrate on defusing the pea bomb, but maybe it is too late. He could already implement his plan. All that I have left to do is to take a carrot ship to stop the damages. But can I do it? Onee-kun always does not let me get close to a car. The last time when that happened I almost made an accident, which is quite hard to be done considering that I was on the passenger seat. Oh ... What should I do? ' The adolescence thought. Her thoughts were suddenly stopped and she began to blink rapidly when she heard Ichigo's worried voice.

"Are you fine ?" he asked, trying to look as little tingly as possible.

Orihime was biting her lower lip, nervous about what she was able to be read on his face. Taking a deep breath, and gathering all the courage that she had, she voiced the question what worried her.

"Um ... Somehow I thought out loud?" Ichigo tried to shield his eyes for a few seconds, then he shook his head trying to not make her worry about what had just happened. But she saw that and she became aware of her actions.

She has swept her lip between her teeth, again, trying to stop the tears what were trying to form in the corners of her eyes. When she felt like she could trust again in her voice she mumbled a "sorry" after which she rushed towards the entrance.

* * *

... ( ) ...

* * *

The girl went before Ichigo could say something. Seeing her leaving he started to curse, hating that he has never been able to express his thoughts through words. It is true that he was surprised by her words, maybe even shocked because he was worried about her. Ichigo sank his hand thought his hair remembering that now is not the time for regrets. He should hurry in her direction, before her fever can became worse.

* * *

... ( ) ...

* * *

Orihime was sitting at the cafe entrance, leaning against the door's frame trying to slow down her heartbeats. She couldn't run any further so she decided to accept her defeat. So she simply stayed there admiring the colors of the cars what were disappearing into the night. The night's air was so cold, yet it was warm from the promises of a new day. An icy breeze made its appearance, making her to wrap her arms closer around her blouse. The cool of the evening made her to relax and to remember a memory so dear to her.

* * *

It was early fall. Colored leaves gently broke loose from the trees branches dancing in the air, then landing on the cold asphalt, ending gracefully their beautiful dance. Among with the small colored lights there is a little girl with amber hair stretched her hands to catch one of these wonders of the nature.

"Onee-kun ... I got one." She said waving triumphantly in the air the object of her happiness. Sora was near her smiling and hiding his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket in order to protect them from the cold of the weather.

"Oh, it looks like you become increasingly good at it." He said chuckling. Her eyes were full of happiness and she included the small leaf in both of her hands and she raised it in the direction of the sun. The sun's rays passed through its surface making it to obtain a pleasant glow. Her smile was expanded and she began to twist herself.

"Onee-kun, look. It shine so hard. It looks like the flying stars about which you spoke to me. Maybe ... maybe ... if I'll twist faster the little star will obtain wings and it will fly as beautiful as in book. Just a little more, just a little more ... Ouch ... " Sora's smile disappeared when he saw Orihime hit the asphalt, and big tears were formed on her face.

"Orihime, are you okay?" It's the only thing he managed to say before he kneeled beside her and he examined her knee which was becoming increasingly red. Sora expired relieved when he realized that it was just a scratch, but that did not stop her from crying even more. He lifted his worried gaze trying to understand her sadness reason. After some minutes she revealed it through the tears on her face.

"The little flying star ... it's ... It's ..." But the sadly of her heart was too deep to complete her sentence. Hearing her words Sora's face took again the gentleness so characteristic of him. He raised his palms and he wiped her tears delicately, fearing that his touch could cause more sadness to her. When he felt that her gaze was raised and she was searching for him, he embraced the back of her hands with his. The tears stopped when she felt his warmth. Sora smiled again, this time giving her one of those smiles when he was around her and when he was trying to chase anything what could upset her.

"Can I see it ?" He asked stretching one of his hands. The little Orihime moved in his palm the remains of her happiness. Sora took care of every piece and he assembled them so as to resemble to the original. After it look good enough he breathed hot air on it, like he whispered a spell to make broken things to be good as new ones again.

"See, your little flying star is better." The girl looked puzzled, not understanding the sense hide behind his words.

"No, it's not." She protested, watching sadly the wounds of the leaf. Sora chuckled the he ruffled his little sister's hair.

"It's all about imagination, Hime." He said, adopting a more serious posture. "With imagination, you can imagine things that they actually exist or not." Sora cannot help himself not smile when he met her puzzled gaze. "For example, when you imagined that this leaf is a flying star, or when you imagine that vegetables are candy to stay longer on TV." His smile was transformed into a chuckle but when Orihime's lips formed an 'o' then she clasped happily her hands.

"Um ... so then there would be nothing wrong if I would imagine that the little flying star has recovered and it was returned back in the sky, shining even brighter than before." She said trying to touch the sky with her small fingertips. "And then the little green man came with a spaceship and he turned all the vegetables in sweets in order to no child to be ever forced to eat cucumbers. The end." She said standing up and smiling triumphantly.

"My, my ... I never knew you dislike cucumbers so much." He said on a nagging tone, amusing himself by her reaction. Her cheeks were blushed and she crossed her hands calling his name. "Sorry, sorry." He said uniting his palms. "Orihime ..." he said seriously, attracting her attention on him. "You have a great imagination. Do not change that no matter what would happen. Do you promise?"

"Onee-kun is behaving strange. Is the little green man's fault?" She asked no one in particular, moving her small hands under her chin trying to imitate his brother's posture when he was thinking about something. Sora has offered her another smile, but this time a sad one.

* * *

The image of her brother disappeared when a breeze has appeared, making a carpet of leaves to separate them, and then making her get back into reality. The warmth of her brother's voice disappeared, being replaced by the deafening sound of cars.

A tear has elapsed on her face, remembering her brother's gaze when he confessed to her that he appreciates her imagination. Maybe it's a little thing, maybe it shouldn't have any effect on her, but somehow she wasn't scared anymore about what Ichigo thinks about her.

Any remnant of her worries disappeared when she saw the orange haired boy in front of her, displaying his so typical scowl. A short giggle escaped between her lips seeing that her reaction took him by surprise. Orihime moistened her lips giving him a sweet smile then she wanted to release him from the burden of the box.

* * *

... ( ) ...

* * *

Ichigo murmured a 'Tsh' when she tried to touch the outside of the box, but pointless because he rejected her touch pulling it even more far away. The girl looked at him puzzled, not understanding the meaning behind his gesture. He scratched the back of his neck nervous seeing that the girl did not understand. He coughed short, trying to mask the irritation from his voice because he needed to say it out loud.

"I'll walk you home." Orihime's eyes widened upon hearing his words that seemed more an order than an information. Ichigo has gnashed his teeth, everything came out so wrong. When he saw her cheeks begin to flush red again he began to worry that his words would actually worsen her condition. Or maybe did they? He has refrained himself hard not to swear, not understanding why he was feeling so nervous. It's normal for a boy to not allow to a girl to walk alone at night especially carrying such a weight, but still ... Her words were late turning up, and his condition became increasingly agitated.

"It's no need for you to do that, Kurosaki-kun. I can handle myself." She said more whispering, as if their discussion would have been a secret that only two of them had to know. His gaze was initially sad, like he was being hurt by significance of her words, then he became serious again, full of determination to complete his plan.

"Tsh ... I said I'll walk you home." Her mouth was open again probably in an attempt to formulate a protest, but Ichigo was not going to allow her that. "And I'm not gonna change my mind." He told her so determined, that the girl gulped seeing that she has no chance to change his decision.

* * *

... ( ) ...

* * *

The road to Orihime's apartment was pleasant. The girl initially tried to convince Ichigo to carry her things, but he received as response only his cold indifference. She still could not be upset because of this.

He behaves in a unique way, often succeeding to bring a smile on her lips. She was grateful because Ichigo did not say something about her little imagination escape, he was walking without to say anything.

They were walking quite close to the other, seeming perhaps a couple in the eyes of passers-by. Orihime was looking at him occasionally admiring his features.

Somehow his expression seemed to have the purpose to banish the people around him, to intimidate his opponents, perhaps even to scare all passers-by.

Despite this, despite the black aura that he wants to spread Orihime could feel only safety, warmth and even curiosity to learn more about him, about how he behaves with his friends, about the look on his face when he is on the football field, maybe even his expression when she would taste one of her special recipes.

She shook her head slightly to chase sweet thoughts from her mind, beeing careful to not attract his attention. Eventually she had no right to know such details of his life, or to want this. She's only his tutor and she will probably remain just this.

Finally they get in front of her apartment, and she tried to hide a hint of disappointment which was soaked in her soul, because their little trip was over. So she smiled, thanking him for walking her home. She stopped a few steps before she entered hearing his voice.

"Maybe you should do something with your fever before it gets worse." The glow in her eyes returned more dazzling than he had ever noticed, which took him by surprise. "Perhaps you should lie down and drink plenty of fluids, or something." He said rubbing the back of his neck, hoping to himself that he was at least coherent.

Orihime chuckled, being happy to discover a new expression on his face. Something she would describe as between concern and astonishment, maybe a combination characteristic of him. She offered him a smile, before she provided an answer worthy of his worries.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. Thanks for walking me. It was really funny. Good night." Her words were playful somehow were emanating even a hint of mystery. Ichigo blinked, restoring his untouchable calm.

"Good night, Inoue." Were his words that marked the end of the evening and also the promise of a reunion. Her heart began to beat again vigorously, watching him departing increasingly more from her. Yet she was able to say now that the reunion with him will be something that she will look forward and she hoped that feeling to be mutual.

* * *

... ( ) ...

* * *

A few days have passed since the last meeting of the two, and Ichigo had to support his first exam. Unfortunately, however, his thoughts were far away from it ... His steps were heading rapidly in the Karakura's high school direction.

The boy was increasing faster his pace while he was swearing. His eyes became dark, being enveloped by the anger of his body.

He couldn't think about something else than Yuzu and Karin's discussion.

* * *

"Karin, do you think that my uniform looks good on me?" The orange haired twin asked, her concern being present in her voice. Despite her sister's concerns, her twin does not seem to give her any importance, so she replied her cold while she was testing her new pair of sneakers.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She said standing up and taking her backpack. Yuzu sighed, frustration beginning to dominate her. The dark haired looked to her concerned seeing that she was stuck in the front of the mirror. "Tsh, I thought you will never become like this because of this freak. If this means to be in love with someone than I will skip it." She said ruffling her hair.

3

2

1

'What the hell !' Ichigo almost yelled when he managed to make the connections, but he succeeded to stop himself before he could make his sisters to be aware of his presence. 'That's not true. I must have heard wrong, yes that must be. Yuzu is too small to have a lo ... lo ... Tsh ... It's all because the exams ... Once I will get rid of them everything will return to normal.' The orange haired boy tried to convince himself, until he heard his dark self's voice.

 **'Haha ... King, you should stop yourself to speak about such nonsenses. Even you cannot be so dense to don't see what's clear as the light of the day. '** His dark side said grinned satisfied that he could make Ichigo to doubt about himself.

'What the hell are you talking about?' He asked wanting to end his dark side strange game in order to hear what's so easily to been seen. His dark side laughed again about his Master's stupidity.

 **'You should just listen. If you will not you understand after this you're really a lost cause.'** Ichigo wanted to continue their dispute, but his dark self seemed to switch off their way of communication.

'' Damn bastard '' he murmured to no one in particular after what he focused again his attention on his little sisters.

"Karin... Stop talking about him like this. He's different." The orange haired one said taking a protective position. The boy couldn't trust to his ears. He simply couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maybe he should just wait for her to finish their conversation, after which he could ask her what's the really meaning of this, and who's the boy. Maybe he will not hurt him so bad after he will know his identity. All Ichigo's throughts about how should behave a good brother disappear when she heard Karin's words.

"Yes, like you said with the last one. Yuzu, you should really open your eyes and see that he is just a bastard who only want to fuck you."

Ok, this was definitely Ichigo's limit and he couldn't wait even a second more before he run out on the first door. He really doesn't need to know that bastard's name. He will kill just every boy in that fucking high school.

* * *

Ichigo was now in the front of the high school and he gave aside anyone who stood in his way. When he arrived inside the building, decided that he should begin the confrontations with the boys in her classroom, but he did not know exactly where her classroom could be.

It had passed already almost three years since he graduated from high school and it seems that the place had changed pretty much. Maybe he should give up at his plan and he will just beat guys randomly. Surely that would a far more easily task to be achieved.

The boy turned involuntary hearing his name, leaving the prey to escape from his hands, only with a hurt knee, before he could speak everything he knows about Yuzu. Ichigo startled short beeing aware of her presence. He should not be surprised, after all… She was younger than him, but he had never thought that she would be at the same high school as his sisters.

"Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to hide the anxiety in her voice. Ichigo coughed, trying to find an explanation in which the fact that he's here to kill all the boys who can be his sister's lover will not make him look like a psychopath. But it seems that nothing came in his mind mind. **Shit**. Beside all her expression was getting increasingly worried. Her eyes were emanating a pale light causing him to say the first thing what crossed his mind, just to not aggravate more her condition.

"I came with business." The paleness of her eyes returned to their usual brilliance and he breathed relieved seeing that he succeeded to solve the situation.

"But should not you give your first exam?" She said dreamy, making him to realize that she was caught again in thoughts. When he understood her idea, he swore then he ran even faster than he came.

Orihime blinked rapidly when a breeze of air made contact with her body. Only then she realized that Ichigo has disappeared and she has focused her attention on the hurt boy in front of her.

"Oh… Kami." She said checking his vitals, seeing that his pulse was normal she tried to reassure him. "Do not worry. I'll call a nurse and everything will be fine, just wait for me." She said then she headed in the direction of the high school's cabinet.

* * *

... o( 4 )o...

* * *

Ichigo seemed to have arrived just in time for the dividing of the subjects. His pulse was so high that he felt as if he will make another step he will faint.

He banished all these thoughts borned by his weakness then he headed to his place when he heard his name. It seems that he's greeted with looks full of wonder, even from Renji which could have bet that the orange haired boy will never make his appearance.

When he finally sat, things returned to normal. The gazes of his mates were not longer looking on him and each one was waiting for their test. Ichigo had barely managed to conceal his astonishment when he read his test's questions. The sensei noticed that and he asked him worried.

"Is everything okay?" The old man was surprised to see his smirk, his eyes followed by satisfaction.

"Yeah." He responded to the old man, then his attention moved back in the direction of his sheets, determined to do all his best. The teacher was slowly moving away from him, still not understanding his attitude.

* * *

... ( ) ...

* * *

After 2 hours the exam was over and most students were still recovering from after the topics. Unhappiness could be read on many of their faces.

Renji ignored them, avoiding his impulse to beat their asses in order to attract their attention about how pathetic they look like, so he simply walked to Ichigo. The orange haired boy looked up when he heard the voice of his former best friend.

"Oi ... Did you write something? I did not think that you will make your appearance. " He said it like their relationship remained unchanged.

" I think the best thing would be to wait for the results." He answer a victorious smile could be seen on his face. The red haired boy remained shocked by the boy's attitude and he didn't make any gesture when Ichigo goes away, causing him to stare blankly at the wall in front of him.

 **Later that day**

It was evening. Good hours had passed since the end of the exam, and students were sitting in front of the laboratory room waiting impatient to see their results. Ichigo did not share their excitement. He stood with his back leaning against of a poster, curious if the meditation with Inoue will really have some results.

The professor has appeared 10 minutes later, making hardly enough place for himself, to display the most wanted result, among the infuriate beasts which his students had become. Eventually he managed to complete his mission, then he breathed relieved, but not for long. The students became even more impatiently, pushing stronger, making their sensei to fly through the open window, faster than a falling star.

It seems that no one has any trace of regret when a strong thud was heard followed by a cry saying something like "I'm fine".

The orange haired boy was distracted by accident just a few seconds after what he focused again his attention on the crowd hearing Renji's ecstatic scream.

"Yuhuu… 74 points. Do you see that Ishida? I told you that I'm able to pass the exam without your help. "The black haired boy ignored the read haired one's speech, but that didn't stop Renji. "Do not worry. I'll give you an autograph when I will win the football's championship. Even if I did not need your help, you still remain my favorite nerd. "The red haired boy smiled then continued to talk about how great he believed that he is. But that was the straw that broke the camel.

"Just shut up for a second and try to use your remains what you call them brain." Renji suddenly stopped his speech, totally taken aback. His face displayed a stupid expression and Ishida sighed seeing that he has to explain him word by word. "You failed." He said cool, making Renji almost to faint.

"But ... but ... I got 74 points." He said more confused, trying to process the new information. Ishida sighed again, louder than the first time.

"I cannot believe that I'm wasting my time explaining something so banal to someone with an IQ smaller than a baboon's. The minimum score to pass this exam is 75 points." His words hit him strongly this time.

Ichigo was walking closer to the 2, making their conversation to come to its end.

"What did happen your fucking face? Are you going to cry or something? Maybe had Rukia finally realized how stupid you can be and she dumped you? I must admit that it took some time considering how ... "But Renji interrupted him, being unable to listen more.

"Shut the fucking up, Kurosaki. Why do not you disappear? I'm sure that no one will miss you. "

3

2

1

Renji started swearing when he saw Ichigo grinning. It seems that he wanted to annoy him from the beginning and he just fell into his trap. How stupid can he be?

While the red haired boy was lost in his thoughts, Ichigo turned his attention to Ishida. The dark-haired boy addressed him killer looks probably because he was still angry on him and Ichigo's smirk grow even more just knowing that.

"What are you doing here, Kurosaki? Do not tell me you were so stupid and that you actually gave the exam this time. "He told him, the superiority being present in his voice. The orange haired boy wasn't intimidated at all and he responded to him in a relaxed tone.

"Maybe." Ishida's lips were moving but he stopped him before he could say something. "Do you have any problem with this?" The dark haired boy could hardly to abstain himself to not to slap him irritated by his unconscious.

"You know very well that you have no chance to pass the exam. You did not even pass it under my direction. How can you be so stupid as to throw your last chance in this way? "Ishida said trying to hide how well he could the anger from his voice. Ichigo winced briefly, noting this. He had never thought that Ishida is so concerned about his fate, he always thought that he was just pretending because of his pride to excel even in the most stupid things. But now it seems that the failure to make him pass the exam seemed to worry him more than he once thought. Ichigo shook his head, banishing these thoughts and adopting his idiot attitude, what was so familiar to him that someone could say that it is the true essence of his personality.

"Who knows." The orange haired boy said moving his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket, ignoring his former tutor and he focus his attention on the notice board which was now just two steps away from him.

Meanwhile Renji managed to regather after the tragic news, resting on Ishida's shoulder. "At least I will not be the only team member what has failed." He said, then three pairs of eyes began to search Ichigo's name.

The orange haired boy was breathing easier when his name was not on the list of persons who failed then he looked on the list of persons who have passed. His eyes full of hope ware extinguished quickly than a fire would be extinguish by an ocean.

All three said in the same tame "What the hell" when they reached to the same conclusion. Ichigo could not believe. After the time spent with Orihime, after hours spent late after practice to further information received from it, after those stupid questions… All was now useless because the teacher has not given his interest to look over his test.

Any regret about his sensei's injuries has long been forgotten, and Ichigo was more than determined to find him and to share him a good part of his thoughts. When he was about to put his thoughts into practice a strong hand included his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki. It seems that you did your best for this time. "The black haired man said offering him a gentle smile. Ichigo looked at him perplexed and Sora was surprised by his mimicry. The man's hand was slowly rising into the air pointing to a piece of paper above the tables with rejected and promoted candidates.

Ichigo did never know of its existence. It seems that it was top was made with the first 10 results of the examination. His eyes widened when he found his name:

 **Kurosaki Ichigo - 93 points**

The result simply left him speechless and apparently it had the same impact on the other two. Sora started to laugh seeing their faces, but everyone was so absorbed in their own thoughts that they have not realized it.

Ichigo's pulse doubled, if not tripled in just seconds. He, the hooligan, the good for nothing idiot can he to be capable of that? May he be third, nearly surpassing Ishida?

His thoughts simply remain hidden away to himself when he heard her sweat voice.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki-kun. I knew you can do it. "Her silver eyes have again met his determined gaze. Her happiness embraced his intense brown eye. The corners of his mouth tried to get up trying to form a smile, and the other guys choked up at the sight of the connection between the orange haired couple. After some seconds the magic broke, Ichigo came back to reality.

"Inoue ? What are you doing here ?"

* * *

 **Special thanks for Nina, Human404, daianapotter, crista2311, reader101, Linariel, sapphirehimitsu, HalFF, i'mStillThinking.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. I hope I was able to take into account all your views.**

 **5k+ words**

 **I would love to hear what you think about this story so far, what do you think I should improve or simply your ideas about the next chapter.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Justme210.**


End file.
